Pet Sematary
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $11,500,000 IMDB; Pet Sematary (1989); Box office & Business | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Pet Sematary Two }} Pet Sematary is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller genre. It is based on the 1983 novel of the same name by famed horror author Stephen King. The movie was directed by Mary Lambert with a screenplay written by King himself. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on April 21st, 1989. The premise of the film involves the Creed family, who moved into a new home that lies along the path of a very dangerous highway. Through their neighbor, Jud Candall, the Creeds learn about a nearby pet cemetery that lies atop an ancient Micmac burial ground. The cemetery possesses the ability to resurrect the dead. Tragedy strikes when young Gage Creed is killed by an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. Parents Louis and Rachel Creed learn that hard way about what happens when one uses the pet cemetery to resurrect a human. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is an adaptation of the novel Pet Sematary, which was written by Stephen King and first published by Doubleday Publishing Group in 1983. The book was nominated for a World Fantasy Award for Best Novel in 1984. "1984 Award Winners & Nominees". Worlds Without End.com * Pet Sematary (1989) redirects to this page. * There are a total of twenty-nine credited cast members in this film. * Production on Pet Sematary began on September 15th, 1988. Principal photgraphy concluded on November 11th, 1989. * Pet Sematary was filmed in parts of Bucksport, Ellsworth, Hancock and Bangor, Maine. IMDB; Pet Sematary (1989); Filming locations. * Pet Sematary has a 43% (Rotten) rating on the movie review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes. The rating is based upon twenty-three submitted online reviews, 10 of which gave positive reviews and 13 gave negative reviews. Rotten Tomatoes; Pet Sematary (1989) * Pet Sematary was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Paramount Home Video in 2006. It was released on Blu-ray in 2012. * A sequel film, Pet Sematary II was released in 1992. It was directed by Mary Lambert with a script written by Richard Outten. * A documentary titled "Unearthed & Untold: The Path to Pet Sematary" was directed by John Campopiano and Justin White. It premiered in September, 2014 and was released on Blu-ray by Synapse Films on March 13th, 2018. * Pet Sematary was remade in 2019. The film was directed by Kevin Kölsch and Dennis Widmyer with a screenplay written by David Kajganich and Jeff Buhler. * Editor Daniel P. Hanley is credited as Daniel Hanley in this film. * Editor Mike Hill is credited as Michael Hill in this film. * Actor Beau Berdahl Oliver is credited as Beau Berdahl in this film. * The song included in the closing credit sequence is "Pet Sematary" by the Ramones. The Ramones were contracted to create a song specifically for the movie by director Mary Lambert, who had connections in the industry due to her previous work with music videos. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Sometimes dead is better". * The title of the movie, as well as the novel on which it is based, is deliberately mis-spelled to reflect a child-like quality, as it was children who cultivated the pet cemetery in both the book and the film. * This is the second film based on Stephen King novel that makes use of the cursed Indian burial ground film trope. The first was 1980's The Shining by director Stanley Kubrick. * In the 1997 television miniseries adaptation of [[Stephen King's The Shining|Stephen King's The Shining]], author Stephen King make a cameo appearance in a flashback scene as the band leader for the Gage Creed Orchestra. The name is taken from Gage Creed, played by Miko Hughes in this film. * Actor Miko Hughes is also known for playing Dylan in Wes Craven's New Nightmare in 1997. * This is Mary Lambert's second film as a director and her first film in the horror genre. She also directed this film's 1992 sequel, Pet Sematary Two, as well as Urban Legends: Bloody Mary '' in 2005, ''The Attic in 2007, and Mega Python vs. Gatoroid in 2011. * This is Stephen King's fifth film adaptation of one of his books where he also served as the screenplay writer. His other screen credits include Creepshow, as well as the film adaptations to Cat's Eye, Silver Bullet, and Maximum Overdrive (the latter two were adapted from short stories titled "Cycle of the Werewolf" and "Trucks"). * Blaze Berdahl is the twin sister of Beau Berdahl, who plays her character's double in this film. * A Missing Pet poster with Church's name on it appears on the wall of a diner in the "Gray Matter" episode of Creepshow. The episode is based on a short story by Stephen King. Recommendations External Links * * * Pet Sematary at Wikipedia * * Pet Sematary at Moviepedia * * * Pet Sematary at the Stephen King Wiki References Keywords 1980s | Cats | Cemetery | Child | College | Dead animals | Dogs | Funeral | Ghosts | Grave robber | Gunshot victims Hangings | Hospital | Maine | Nightmares | Pickaxe | Resurrection | Scalpel | Shovel | Smoking | Suicide | Truck | Undead ----